<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facechecking by bbuing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759742">Facechecking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing'>bbuing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, Established Relationship, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Opposites Attract, PWP without Porn, Roughhousing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaming was everything to Beomgyu until Taehyun showed what a real life match looked like.</p><p>(or: Pro player learns he enjoys being held down by a martial artist, among other things.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Facecheck (LoL slang): The act of going into a bush to see if an enemy champion is hiding in there. This is a high risk move since it leaves you vulnerable to an unsuspecting attack.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birthdays are cool and all, but they become even better when you get nice presents.</p><p>Beomgyu’s upbringing had been comfortably humble. Even after all these years, he still managed to treasure every single gift he got for his birthday, no matter what it was or who he got it from. It could range from socks to tasty foreign candy—his heart felt warm nonetheless.</p><p>Now, if you were to ask him what kind of birthday gifts he valued the most, he’d promptly answer that anything related to gaming would hit just the spot. If it were a free pass for a shooting game, a new case for his handheld game console, a new video game controller, it didn’t matter. Beomgyu loved games and loved playing.</p><p>His ultimate goal was to pay his bills doing what he loved the most, even, and he was about to start living it. Beomgyu had been accepted into the national team to play Support.</p><p>He had told Soobin—a dude from middle school he couldn’t ever run away from—to show him some love with a new pack, to celebrate not only his birthday but also the start of his pro-gaming career. His character Janna deserved a new skin.</p><p>Beomgyu had even shown Soobin how and where to make the online transaction. Everything was stellar. Beomgyu knew his best friend couldn’t let him down after his thorough guidance.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Now here he is, stomping his way to a martial arts academy just south of his house, a coupon for an experimental class in his clenched fist and a deep scowl on his face. If Beomgyu’s hands weren’t that precious to his future as a professional gamer, he’d ruin them by punching Soobin’s face in.</p><p>The moment he halts before the heavy door made of glass, eyeing the huge and bold banner ushering him in, Beomgyu just knows things aren’t going his way.</p><p>He pushes the door, grateful when the warm air from inside hits his face. The weather was getting warmer by the day, but the last remnants of winter still lingered around.</p><p>It’s a decently sized and simple room, with enough space to fit a counter, a few chairs, and a dude that is looking at Beomgyu with huge, unimpressed eyes.</p><p>“Hey, um,” he greets the other, an uneasy grin on his face as he walks up to the counter. Those big eyes sure can look intimidating. “Well, I—”</p><p>The way he is being glared at does not help at all. That man is kind of good-looking, even if his expression is a little cold. He then points a slender finger up and behind Beomgyu, the latter turning around obediently. The clock tells them it’s five on the dot.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn’t understand.</p><p>“Sorry,” says the man with his pretty voice. He is not feeling sorry at all, despite his apology. “We’re officially closed, come back tomorrow—”</p><p>“Good, then this is going to be fast,” Beomgyu mumbles to himself, very quiet. He is back to facing the other, but his eyebrow is raised in questioning. It’s telling enough. Whispering was never Beomgyu’s strongest suit.</p><p>He hurries to place down the voucher on the counter, inching it closer to the man. “I got this for my birthday, and I <em>don’t</em> want to use it.”</p><p>The puzzled look sent his way has Beomgyu biting his lower lip.</p><p>“This is the kiddie version,” is what the man says in the end, thumb brushing the tiny and colorful bears printed on the paper.</p><p>Beomgyu flinches.</p><p>“Ah, that’s… My best friend, he—don’t you think it’s the cutest version, though? I’m pretty sure the adult one is boring and ugly.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” he nods, brushing his brown and healthy hair out of his eyes. Beomgyu blinks at him when he seemingly holds back a smile. “What do you want me to do, then?”</p><p>“Soobin-hyung wants me to use it, but it’s stupid. I need you to give me something that can prove I used it, though. A proof that I took the experimental class, like a certificate or whatever.”</p><p>The man can’t be older than Beomgyu, his huge eyes and small face making him look baby-faced, but the aura surrounding him seems more mature than Beomgyu will ever be. The expression he pulls at Beomgyu makes it obvious that, despite their possible age gap, Beomgyu isn’t the adult here.</p><p>“But that’d be cheating.”</p><p>A simple, unthreatening blow like that wrecks Beomgyu’s conscience like no other.</p><p>“So? You just told me you’re closing, so let’s please hurry up with this. I hate sports and, sorry if this offends you, but I think they all suck. He gave me this coupon as a gag gift,” Beomgyu says quickly, “You wanna go home, I wanna go home, just hand me a piece of paper with a stamp with today’s date and I’m good.”</p><p>The other shakes his head twice, finally standing. He’s almost as tall as Beomgyu like this, eye to eye and all. “Your friend wants you to take care of yourself, even if it’s through teasing. Sports are good, and we have a few options that could interest—”</p><p>Beomgyu holds up a palm, aware that he’s entering bitchy territory right now.</p><p>“Listen, I can handle myself just fine. My reflexes are not that bad and I’m fast. To get my body moving I’ll run my way home, okay? Jump rope or whatever. Now, please…” Beomgyu angrily points at the forgotten voucher on the counter.</p><p>“Well,” the man sighs. If Beomgyu didn’t know any better, he’d say the other is pouting. “That kind of stuff stays in the room in the back. I’ll have to go get it.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Can—I will stay here…?”</p><p>“If you come with me it will be way quicker. It also will make things easier for me since my bag is back there, too. Follow me, uh…”</p><p>“Beomgyu. Can we hurry now?”</p><p>“I’m Taehyun. Not that you asked,” Taehyun tells him anyway. Beomgyu pretends to not notice the acidity behind his words.</p><p>Beomgyu makes to further walk into the academy but then he realizes he doesn’t know his way inside. He stops and turns to Taehyun, expecting to find him still rounding the counter. Instead, he finds the man right next to him.</p><p>Taehyun’s stare is a little less dead than before, mouth curling into a sharp grin. Beomgyu conceals a shiver.</p><p>He gets behind Taehyun wordlessly right after, eager to just get this over with. His ultimate goal is shutting down Soobin’s (well-intended) nagging and he’ll behave to achieve that as quickly as possible.</p><p>Taehyun leads the way into the <em>dojang</em>, and Beomgyu is in awe at the structure and size of the academy. The sundown light peeking from the large windows helps him take everything in.</p><p>Bright blue mats cover the entire room, punching bags hang from the walls, which are covered with paintings… It was quite interesting. Something new. This place wasn’t sparkling new, but rather loved and battered down.</p><p>He breathes in the smell of effort and sweat, eyes drawn to the pile of colorful belts on the floor. Beomgyu is distracted by the sight until he walks right into Taehyun’s back. He stumbles back, confused about why he just stopped right in the middle of the room.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I was—” Beomgyu tries, but he is cut off.</p><p>“Look where we are, Beomgyu-ssi!” Taehyun exclaims brightly. Way too bright.</p><p>A feeling of dread creeps up on him.</p><p>Taehyun keeps talking. “Listen, shouldn’t we just make use of your coupon? That way you won’t lie to your friend and you’ll maybe learn something useful! Maybe. It’s—”</p><p>“W-What?” Beomgyu balks at him, face set into a scowl. “I knew you looked like a trickster. Damn you. I want my stamp right this instant and maybe I won’t show you a thing or two.”</p><p>He says the last part while showing Taehyun his fists menacingly. Maybe this will speed things up, given their setting. Taehyun can look the fighting type and all that—because he’s the fighting type and all that—, but so can Beomgyu.</p><p>The other doesn’t even try to hide his snort.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I want you to do! Your friend is worried about you and I feel like I must help you now. It’s already been paid for, anyway, so why are you so against it? You don’t think you can handle me?” Defiance is smeared across Taehyun’s face in an infuriating smirk. He even sends Beomgyu a wink after he’s done talking.</p><p>And while Beomgyu is as dumb as a bag of rocks most of the time, he can tell what the other is hinting at.</p><p>He is <em>not</em> a loser. He can wipe the mats with Taehyun’s ass.</p><p>“I see you’re thinking hard, so let’s do it. Take your cute hoodie off, I don’t want your—I mean, my tears to stain it. Or any other body fluids, for that matter.”</p><p>Beomgyu touches the grey and soft fabric around his torso before pulling it over his head. He lets it fall a second later, shaking his head so his hair falls back in place.</p><p>Taehyun is scrutinizing him, looking a little intimidating with his hands on his hips. His eyes are shining with mirth. Beomgyu does not curl in on himself, just now realizing that Taehyun is visibly bigger than him in size, in sturdiness.</p><p>The other male is thicker <em>everywhere</em>, his uncovered forearms proving him so. The firm muscles underneath warm and golden skin… He looks way healthier than a person that spends more than fifteen hours on a computer.</p><p>And while Beomgyu is in a bad shape, he will not give up easily. He’s as tall as Taehyun so things shouldn’t as unbalanced. Yeah! He is quick on his feet and can hold his own whenever his older brother goes easy on him…</p><p>Things look good.</p><p>He will get Taehyun down, get the stamp and go home to play League of Legends while eating spicy rice cakes.</p><p>“If I were a dude about to rob you, how would you defend yourself? Running is not an option,” Taehyun starts, stalking closer to Beomgyu. His gaze feels heavy. Beomgyu forces himself to stay put.</p><p>“No one would ever rob me. Do I look fucking rich to you?”</p><p>“You don’t,” Taehyun says, halting just before him. “You look like easy prey. An easy target, really.”</p><p>Before Beomgyu can lash out—he’s far from being an easy prey!—he finds himself flat on the mat.</p><p>Taehyun had effortlessly pinned him down in less than ten seconds. He opens his eyes to Taehyun’s face right above his.</p><p>It’s… Weird.</p><p>Maybe a good weird.</p><p>“Uh,” Beomgyu tries, squirming a bit when the other doesn’t budge. Taehyun hooks his feet around Beomgyu’s left, holding his thighs down, and the grip Taehyun has on Beomgyu’s wrists keeps him hovering above the gamer’s body. “Taehyun…?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be teaching me a Taekwondo technique instead of… Whatever this is?”</p><p>Taehyun licks his lips.</p><p>“With the way you didn’t even realize I was about to drop you, I’m pretty sure that’d be a waste of time. Instead, we could work on you breaking free from this position. That’d be more useful in real life than you trying to kick all fancy. You’d probably injure yourself, even.”</p><p>And with that, Taehyun keeps his grip on Beomgyu’s wrist. It’s comfortably tight.</p><p>“Can you get off me?” Beomgyu grits through his teeth, straining a bit under Taehyun’s body. He’s feeling hot, flushed, and a little embarrassed. Taehyun is stronger than he looks and Beomgyu hadn’t accounted for that. The sudden heat coursing through him is also unbearable.</p><p>“I can, but can’t you make me get off you? Where are your muscles?” Taehyun keeps his left hand trapping Beomgyu’s wrists above his head, bringing his right one down to Beomgyu’s left bicep. His thumb caresses whatever muscle he can find there to prompt Beomgyu into using it.</p><p>His touch is so light it tickles.</p><p>“My knee,” Beomgyu gasps, “I will shove my knee into your… Your. T-That place.”</p><p>“That’s a good strategy. Try to—”</p><p>A low whistle comes from behind them, so sudden and loud Taehyun lets go of Beomgyu in a heartbeat. “You’re not supposed to bring your dates here, Taehyun-ah.”</p><p>Booms the other voice, and Beomgyu watches the way blood floods Taehyun’s cheeks, entranced and amused.</p><p>Good. Now they’re matching.</p><p>“Yeonjun-hyung, this is not what it looks like, I swear,” Taehyun scrambles to get up. “He is—”</p><p>“Dude, chill. It’s all good. Promise. I’ll finish up <em>your</em> tasks and be on my way. You both can keep going.”</p><p>Taehyun seems to be rooted to the spot, eyes rounder than ever as he stares at Yeonjun. His face twists into a pleading one, mouth gaping with words he can’t speak as Yeonjun rushes through the room.</p><p>It’s the only chance Beomgyu will get.</p><p>Beomgyu jumps to a standing, crashing into Taehyun’s body quickly. Taehyun yelps in surprise before yelping in pain, landing on the mat with a loud thud.</p><p>Yeonjun whistles once again, far away from them this time. Beomgyu giggles, impressed at himself for knocking down an unexpecting Taehyun with his body weight.</p><p>Then he realizes.</p><p>His eyes travel down until he finds Taehyun’s shocked face, gasping up at him with deep eyes. Beomgyu cowers a bit at the intensity of his gaze. He flinches only to notice he’s currently sitting right on top of Taehyun’s crotch.</p><p>He holds in his breath, intent on avoiding the thoughts that keep popping up in his mind.</p><p>“Uh,” Beomgyu tries, feeling awkward now that shame is overpowering him. What was he thinking? What kind of point was he trying to make that resulted in him straddling a stranger?</p><p>A stranger that is semi-hard?</p><p>Really?</p><p>“S-Sorry, Beomgyu-ssi, if you—” Taehyun stutters out, hands flying towards Beomgyu’s waist. While his arms seem to be pushing Beomgyu up and out, the way his fingers travel lower until they find Beomgyu’s clothed hipbones is a dead giveaway.</p><p>Beomgyu presses his body down, just the tiniest bit, and Taehyun gasps from under him.</p><p>“Is this o-okay?” Beomgyu asks. He asks because he doesn’t know if the other is single, or if he’s gay, or even if he’s interested in Beomgyu at all. They might’ve been flirting until this very moment, but that’s not enough of a green light to start grinding on someone when the opportunity arises.</p><p>Beomgyu brings his hands to rest on Taehyun’s chest, feeling his chest rise with every uneven breath.</p><p>True damage comes next, when Taehyun forces Beomgyu down hard, making sure he can feel whatever is going on inside his boxers.</p><p>“Hah,” Taehyun gasps out, tongue peeking from his lips. “More than okay, B-Beomgyu-ssi…”</p><p>The simmering ache Beomgyu’s dick wakes up to has him feeling dizzy.</p><p>It’s a situation he has never been in, but he finds out he isn’t as weirded out as he should be. So what he’s never gotten on top of a hot, smug stranger? Wrestled them until they both were turned on? And then sat on them?</p><p>All Beomgyu has ever known was the life of casting spells on an online game.</p><p>This isn’t so bad, though. Far from it.</p><p>His mouth falls open at the feeling of Taehyun dragging his ass over his crotch, the friction a little mind-numbing. Beomgyu now is just as hard, just as desperate, and he knows he looks a mess already. Red in the face, horny, body controlled by Taehyun. He whines, following the other’s lead and grinding down.</p><p>“T-The classes,” Taehyun murmurs, voice lower than expected as he groans. Beomgyu ruts down harder. “You should t-take them.”</p><p>“What? N-No way, I—” Beomgyu pants, closing his eyes in bliss as he throws his head back. He can’t even bring himself to finish.</p><p>“If you did, then we’d get to… Do this more often. D-Don’t you want to?”</p><p>At this point all Beomgyu wants to do is cum, so he nods quickly, biting his lips around a whimper. He’ll do anything just so Taehyun keeps thrusting up into him. He is so close, just a little more and—</p><p>Taehyun stops suddenly, choking out, “Get off.”</p><p>That command is the only thing Beomgyu hears as Taehyun’s iron grip forces his hips still.</p><p>“Huh?” Beomgyu wheezes, his throat dry. Stopping now makes no sense, not when they are both almost there. A few more minutes of this intimate-but-not-really intimacy and they’d melt into a puddle of inappropriate satisfaction.</p><p>Taehyun taps the mat on his left and Beomgyu, despite hesitating, complies wordlessly.</p><p>The other male catches his breath before sitting up languidly. They both pretend to not notice their boners. “I’m just making sure you do come back, so this is all f-for today.”</p><p>Beomgyu splutters. He doesn’t have the strength to curse Taehyun out, his body still running too hot for that. He glares at him with all as much might as he’s capable of.</p><p>“I know, you’re mad because I’m a meanie,” Taehyun says, the corners of his mouth lifting. Beomgyu thinks that Taehyun doesn’t mind being a jerk. “But this is a good plan, right? I’m just ensuring our student gets what he wants. Next time, it—it won’t be like this. I’ll… I can teach you some stuff. Or we can have fun. Either, or both, even.”</p><p>It’s a dumb idea. Fuck this place and fuck Soobin for even making Beomgyu come here in the first place. Fuck Taehyun. Fuck him the most.</p><p>Hm.</p><p>“W-Where is the bathroom?” Beomgyu snaps, wanting to tend to himself. Taehyun points to their right, laughter on his face.</p><p>They both know that’s enough of an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cushion of Beomgyu’s seat is way too soft, and he’s not used to it despite choosing the same booth every week. He has yet to grow used to the computer screen, it’s too flat and not as wide as the one back home. And, to top it all off, he’s a few million wons poorer after ordering snacks with a few clicks, munching and playing the day away.</p><p>All that pain isn’t a waste, though. Beomgyu knows Taehyun—his hot and sporty boyfriend who’s only a street away from him—will finish his shift soon and pick him up. And then they’ll go home. Together. As a couple. Because that’s what they are, now.</p><p>Taehyun doesn’t like knowing he’s the reason why Beomgyu spends an entire day cramped in the PC room closest to the martial arts academy he works at. But Beomgyu doesn’t care: he will willingly suffer through any pain just so he can stay with his boyfriend for a little while. His gaming schedule is usually a mess, and the few free hours he has left often clash with Taehyun’s.</p><p>(Also, there’s Huening Kai, the smiley clerk that often gives Beomgyu gummies on the house just because he can. Beomgyu likes playing League with him whenever the movement slows down enough, even if he ends up carrying Huening Kai through the match. The younger man may be too giggly, but he isn’t bad company. Beomgyu comes out of his house for Taehyun, but Huening Kai certainly makes him stay.</p><p>And if the connection is better and more stable there, Taehyun doesn’t really need to know.)</p><p>The rows of high-end gaming computers don’t feel that alien to him, having frequented similar places throughout childhood with his older brother. It’s almost like home, in a weird way. Beomgyu feels comfort in being in the presence of people that enjoy the same things as he does. Seeing young kids and teenagers as excited as he once was, it all makes sense. He doesn’t regret choosing the pro-player life at all.</p><p>Next to the wired black mouse, Beomgyu’s phone screen flashes once, a message from Taehyun coming through. He only has to log out of his email account, then, having finished the last practice play five minutes prior. </p><p>He doesn’t need to read the message to know that Taehyun is already on his way there. Beomgyu stands, ignoring the way his bones crack in protest. He starts stacking his empty cans onto the tray and placing it on the counter next to the vending machine. </p><p>Having yet to pay, he checks his pocket for his wallet before walking up to the counter.</p><p>“How much for today, Huening-ah?” Beomgyu asks, making to pull out the money needed. Huening Kai just shakes his head, a smile on his lips, and Beomgyu tilts his head. “What—” </p><p>“Hyung, your tab has already been taken care of,” Huening Kai says, pointing at the street. “Taehyun-hyung is waiting for you outside.”</p><p>Beomgyu stops for a moment, digits frozen right on the sharp edge of a ₩5,000 bill.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Those words make something inside Beomgyu flutter, and it’s a pleasant feeling. Their relationship has bloomed into warm comfort in such little time. The give and take is something Beomgyu takes pride in.</p><p>He breaks into a bright smile that hurts his cheeks, and it only grows bigger when Huening Kai all but giggles. “See you next week?” Beomgyu inquires, his body already turned to the door. He’s seemingly in a hurry now, eager to reach his boyfriend. Huening Kai seems to know that very well.</p><p>“Of course, hyung,” the younger man agrees easily, his tone cute. He waves with a grin. “See you.”</p><p>Beomgyu is met with the cold air of October, and its bite has him grateful to be wearing a thicker black hoodie. One that matches Taehyun’s red one, who is just a few steps away from him, distracted as he rummages through his bag.</p><p>He is in front of Taehyun in an instant, almost leaping at him. Beomgyu knows that he’s making a face that’s reserved for the other only.</p><p>“Hey,” the gamer greets, voice way too soft for a peaceless place like the middle of the sidewalk. Still, Taehyun hears him, sending his way a gorgeous smile that is as warm as the setting sun above them.</p><p>“Hello, hyung,” Taehyun says, and his eyes seem to be overflowing with fondness. Beomgyu wants to kiss him so bad it physically hurts him. He can’t give in to his wish, so he does the next best thing, hooking his arm around Taehyun’s. The younger nudges his shoulder with a chuckle, confused as to why Beomgyu’s huge smile fell flat in less than five seconds. “All good?”</p><p>Beomgyu nods, but his impatience shows through as he starts walking, pulling the younger one along. “I’ll feel even better after we get home. Let’s just hurry, Taehyun-ah—”</p><p>“Aw, hyung missed me that bad?” The younger man teases. “So, so bad you are almost carrying me to the subway station, huh?”</p><p>That’s the final straw alright. Beomgyu’s tongue pokes his cheek, a clear signal of annoyance before he stops walking altogether. He detangles himself from Taehyun and turns to him, ready to scold him for mocking him, when love pours out his ears. The words die on the tip of his tongue, just because of Taehyun. </p><p>His beautiful Taehyun.</p><p>Though the sky is growing darker by the second, Taehyun’s glowing face is visible nonetheless. He looks a little spent, though his bright eyes twinkling with mischief to the gorgeous grin on his face still render Beomgyu speechless. His flirting game isn’t weak, either. Beomgyu is. </p><p>He brings his hand up, cold fingers brushing against Taehyun’s warm cheek, slow and tender, before he speaks, “I always do, you brat.”</p><p>Taehyun blinks, a little thrown off at the genuine reaction, before he’s touching Beomgyu’s hand on his face, warm enveloping cold. Taehyun always ran a little too hot. “Sap.”</p><p>The subway ride is very them, with hushed whispers in-between stolen glances, and the hard part is, as usual, keeping their hands to themselves. It’s not long before they are walking home, arms graze ever so often. They stay far enough to not draw unwanted attention, but as soon as they close Beomgyu’s door behind them, everything is fair game.</p><p>Being home with Taehyun is by far the best part of Beomgyu’s day.</p><p>Taehyun drops his bag on the floor unceremoniously before he has Beomgyu against the wall, arms caging the older male in.</p><p>“Hey, we didn’t even get to take off our shoes yet,” Beomgyu says, thumbs digging into Taehyun’s shoulders and lightly pushing against his body. Taehyun hasn’t made the effort to cut their distance short so far, but Beomgyu knows that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stand his ground. “But really, I should’ve known… You made fun of me before but you’re just as bad, right? Maybe even worse, I’d say.”</p><p>The younger man clicks his tongue, gaze sharpening before he takes a deep breath, straightening his frame as he lunges forward, playful. Beomgyu squeals as Taehyun’s tight grip holds him up by his hips, suddenly, whining when he ends up bumping his head against the wall.</p><p>“I missed you, hyung, you’re not wrong about that at all,” Taehyun sighs into Beomgyu’s lips, eyes fluttering closed as soon as he has a sturdy grip on the other. Beomgyu’s heart is too big for his ribcage as he curls his legs around Taehyun’s waist, hands finding purchase on his hair. “It’s cute that you reciprocate, though. Makes me feel happy that you’re just as gone as I am.”</p><p>It’s all it takes for Beomgyu to just connect their mouths in a kiss that spreads warmth all over his body. He tilts his head, grunting as he toes off his shoes clumsily, licking into Taehyun’s mouth with hunger.</p><p>The younger male tastes sweet and familiar, his lips a little too dry due to the merciless weather outside. Still, Beomgyu finds himself once again addicted to Taehyun’s sharp teeth on his bottom lip, their enthusiasm showing through as they kiss.</p><p>Beomgyu’s fingers trace Taehyun’s face, cupping his jaw with love. He moans into his mouth when Taehyun all but presses himself against the older male at once. Almost like a tight fit, Beomgyu is pinned against the cold wall, Taehyun’s palms squeezing his waist, careful not to drop him.</p><p>As always, they grow bold and harder, turned on by the pleasured sounds escaping their throats. Their bodies almost fuse into one as they refuse to break contact, desire taking control of them. Their future is composed of swollen lips, bruising skin and light scratches, but none of that matters when they’re this desperate for more.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn’t know the inner workings of Taehyun’s brain, but the younger man seems to be set on melting his entire existence down. He keeps doing everything he knows to turn Beomgyu into a mess, just a loud puddle of fuzziness and twitchy limbs.</p><p>It’s only some time after that Beomgyu feels Taehyun’s groin just under his ass. He chuckles breathlessly, groaning when Taehyun hums against his cheek.</p><p>“What is it?” Taehyun asks, voice deep and rough, kissing his way down Beomgyu’s neck with expertise. He nibbles on the soft skin there, applying just enough pressure to make it bloom into something colorful.</p><p>Beomgyu whines at that, his right hand quickly coming up and grabbing the younger’s hair before yanking it back, away from his sensitive neck. Taehyun gasps in surprise and pain, staring up at him unblinking as Beomgyu’s eyes roam over his face, searching.</p><p>The dazed, dark gaze on Taehyun’s eyes is definitely a mirrored version of his own. They stay like that for a few seconds, staring at each other, easing their harsh breathing.</p><p>“Taehyun-ah,” he breathes out into the younger’s ear, deft fingers now massaging Taehyun’s sore scalp. Beomgyu is trying to not rut down against the younger’s hard cock, aware that it could tip them both off. “I need—”</p><p>“We have twenty minutes before your online meeting,” Taehyun smirks, stumbling out of his sneakers before he steps into the living room properly. He adjusts his hold on Beomgyu’s body before continuing, arms now under his butt as he carries him. “Let’s see how many matches we get to play together until then, hyung.”</p><p>His tone is teasing and it makes Beomgyu feel all kinds of excited, whimpering when Taehyun pinches his butt without remorse. “No lag?”</p><p>That’s when firm fingers travel closer to his clothed hole, a move foretelling enough. Taehyun chuckles at his words, amused. Beomgyu can tell he picked up the pace, almost sprinting towards his room. Just as eager.</p><p>“You know it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>